


Monopoly Night

by VerticalMan



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerticalMan/pseuds/VerticalMan
Summary: John and Ringo finally act on their feelings during a monopoly night with the boys.Not much happens, its just sweetness.
Relationships: John Lennon/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 47





	Monopoly Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally broke down and wrote my own beatles fanfic because I like lennstarr too much for how little there is of it. I hope I'll write something a little more substantial than this soon, but this is my first crack at it. Posting it because, again, not enough lennstarr on here.

“Alright John you bloody bastard, you’ve cleaned me out.” George said, throwing the remainder of his monopoly money at John who snickered as he gathered it up from the board. “Dead boring game anyway, don’t know why we play so often.” he said as he leaned back against the front of the couch.  
“It’s not boring! Monopoly is great, you’re just an idiot.” John replied. Paul rolled his eyes, and Ringo chuckled.  
“And that’s why we play it so often Georgie.” Ringo said as he also lounged back, laying his head on John’s lap, who looked away, trying to hide a blush. Paul shot a look at George, the two of them used to John and Ringo's pining by now.  
“Whatever, it’s my turn.” Said Paul, who mostly stayed in these games out of sheer competitiveness. He rolled, and with a groan, also landed on one of John’s properties, as he now had the most of them on the board.  
“Oh, you’re in for it now, son.” John grinned, brought back to the moment by his triumph.  
“Well, what do you say we make a deal instead?” Paul offered, shifting through his property cards. “I’ll trade you two of my properties if you agree that I don’t pay rent the next three times I land on one of yours.”  
“That’s not a move he can make!” George shouted from the sidelines.  
“Oh yes it is, you’re just sore you didn’t think to bargain your way out of trouble.” Paul responded.  
“I swear, that is not a rule. Ringo, that’s not a rule is it?” George said, looking to Ringo, who now had his eyes closed, and John staring at him somewhat unsubtly.  
“Sorry Geo, Paul can propose any sort of trade he likes.” He says without opening his eyes.  
“Well it doesn’t matter anyway, cause I’m not taking that shite deal” John said. “Those properties are completely useless to me, and I’m certain within a few turns I’ll have you out of the game.” Paul pouted, and instead forked over the cash.  
“Your turn Ringo” Paul said, placing the dice in Ringo’s hand when he held it out in response.  
“Ta, Paul.” The roll was a little awkward, as he still didn’t get up from his spot, which was a lack of investment that would normally have John berating someone, but he was surprisingly quiet about it now. He turned onto his side so as to be able to move his piece, which, against all likelihood, also landed on John’s property.  
“Rich bastard” George muttered under his breath.  
“Well, it seems I don’t have enough money to pay you, Johnny.” Ringo said, rolling back onto his back to look John in the eyes. John had a little bit of trouble meeting them.  
“Well, that is a shame. Is there anything you’d maybe like to trade for the rest? I’m interested in any offers.”  
“Oh now he’s interested in trading.” Paul said, rolling his eyes at George, who rolled his right back. It was getting a little too intimate over there for a simple monopoly night.  
“Well, how about this then?” Ringo asked. His hand searched the ground for a minute until it found one of John’s, and slowly brought it up to his face, giving the back of his hand a sweet kiss. As John blushed wildly, Ringo grinned and brought the hand, entwined with his own, to rest on his chest.  
“I’d say that about covers it, lad.” John responded softly.  
“Unbelievable! Isn’t it George? Just because he’s in love with Ringo or whatever, he gets a free pass!” Paul shouted, earning a huge glare from John, and an even bigger smile from Ringo.  
“Completely unbelievable.” George agreed, nodding.  
“Piss off you two!” John said. Paul laughed at how nervous he seemed.  
“Well, alright, but you’d better talk this out with Ringo, lad. I don’t know how much more of the pining I can take. Come ‘ead, Geo.” He stood up, off the ground and pulled George up after him.  
“Goodnight lads” Ringo said, still looking at John the whole time, smiling wide.  
“Goodnight Ritchie” Said George.  
“Yeah, night” Paul added as they made it out the door.  
The second they left, John used his unoccupied hand to cover his face. Ringo chuckled.  
“C’mon love, there’s no need to be worried, it’s just me.” He said. The use of the word ‘love’ almost made John even more nervous, but then he noticed from where his hand was on Ringo’s chest, that he could feel his heartbeat. Beating just as fast as John was sure his was going. He was glad to know that at least he wasn’t the only one who was a little nervous about where this was going. He removed his hand and smiled down at Ringo, who then sat up facing John, keeping hold of his hand.  
“If it helps you at all, I’ve been pining quite a bit meself,” Ringo continued. And with that, John finally found his confidence he so often seemed to be missing when it came to his feelings for Ringo.  
“Well then why in the bloody hell haven’t we done anything about it? Couple of idiots we are” John said, fully grinning by now  
He leaned in, and was met readily in the middle by Ringo, and even though at first they were mostly just smiling into each other’s mouths, John felt himself completely captivated. He brought his free hand up to cup Ringo’s face as he kissed him a little more deeply, but he left his other hand still holding Ringo’s in his lap. He didn’t want to break that connection, and it seemed Ringo didn’t either. John pulled back to breathe, and grinned once again to see Ringo looking flustered for a change.  
“Now, that is worth free rent forever, I think love” John said before pulling him back in.


End file.
